United Liberty Paper contact
The Contact is a senior agent working for United Liberty Paper in Grand Theft Auto IV. Background The Contact works for United Liberty Paper, which is a front for a government organization. He works as a senior agent and gives several missions to Niko. The Contact also mentions a past military career in the Army. He justifies his and the organizations actions by saying that that foreign terrorist groups and governments that conflict with America are ready to commit even more heinous actions that could bring harm to the American population (which Niko finds to be true while working against said terrorist groups), but he also doesn't deny that a lot of his actions are not for procuring public safety but rather to satisfy the government's sometimes greedy requests. In the first cutscene of his first mission, it is revealed that he speaks Serbian, the language of Niko's home country, as he says, "Just like the old country.", to which Niko replies, "Just like it". Events of GTA IV The Contact blackmails Niko to work with the U.L. Paper after Niko finds out that his girlfriend, Michelle (Karen), was an agent assigned to monitor him. The Contact then gives Niko several tasks that usually include killing people that are "supposedly" linked to a powerful terrorist group. He also has him cover up some of U.L. Paper's activities, such as by killing a man who knew of the Organization, killing another man who funded terrorist plots and stealing a helicopter from the terrorist group to kill yet another man who funded the group's activities. During the course of the mission line for The Contact, he tells Niko that, in repayment for his cooperation, he will find the man that Niko came to America to find. He ends up keeping that promise towards the end of the game when he has Darko Brevic delivered to Francis International Airport for Niko to deal with him. Missions appearances ;GTA IV *Wrong is Right (Boss) *Portrait of a Killer (Boss) *Dust Off (Boss) *Paper Trail (Boss/Voice) *Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) *Payback (Post-mission phone call) *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone (Boss/Voice) Trivia *A diploma hanging on The Contact's wall has the name "Edward T. Fortune". The same diploma can be seen hanging on the wall of Vic Manzano's office in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The diploma on the wall also has a seal that is very similar to the one used by the C.I.A. *On being asked by Niko at their introduction if U.L. Paper is actually FIB, the contact replies sarcastically asking if he looks like a homosexual, which might be a reference to the semi-confirmed homosexuality allegations of the FBI's first and longest serving director J. Edgar Hoover. *The game's files have the U.L. Paper's missions named "CIA". *After visiting the Little Lacy sting website, The Contact will contact you telling you to calm down and keep your 'johnson in your pants'. He will also call you if you get a high wanted level. Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA IV Category:Government Category:Military Personnel Category:Bosses